


i'll love you no matter what

by mkjsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkjsoo/pseuds/mkjsoo
Summary: in which junmyeon fell face first into sehun’s heart. with an addition of sassy friends and nosy kids.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	i'll love you no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the prompter enjoys this fic!  
> thanks to the mods for organizing this fest!  
> i had tons have fun writing this fic, but there may be mistakes since I legit finished it three hours before it was due.
> 
> prompt #8: It's football time for the kid's pre-school family day. However, Korea's football star Oh Sehun couldn't forget the clumsy parent who actually was Korea's First love actor Kim Junmyeon who fell face first into the grass. Or where Single dad Actor Kim Junmyeon meeting her daughter Junhee's best friend Sejun's father Football player Oh Sehun in an embarassing way.

Sehun was a simple man. He saw Kim Junmyeon, he clicked. 

He didn’t know when his fanboying started, or what pulled him into being what Junmyeon’s fans call them, a “bunny citizen”. It just so happened that the one time Sehun watched a drama with Junmyeon as the main actor, he fell into the trap. 

“Daddy? Daaaaaaddy? Helloooooo?” Sejun pouted, his daddy wasn’t paying attention to him. 

“Huh, yeah buddy?” He peeled his eyes away from the tv screen to give all of his attention to his son. He paused the movie, of course. He couldn’t miss out on the kiss scene. 

“Wow! Junhee’s daddy is so pretty!” Sejun giggled, staring at Junmyeon’s smile. Sehun widened his eyes. 

“Sejun, Junhee’s daddy is… the man on the screen right now?” He knew it was too good to be true. Korea’s first love actor (and maybe Sehun’s crush) was his son’s best friend’s dad? 

“Mhm!” Sejun nodded. “Junhee’s daddy is really nice! He gave me lots of cookies!” 

Sehun was positive his heart was going to fail at any moment. Whenever he picked up Sejun, it was after his football practice. Sure, he showered and all, but it’s not how Sehun wanted Junmyeon to see him. He needed to make a good impression, needed to spark a conversation with him that could hopefully turn into something more. 

* * *

Sejun noticed something odd about his daddy. His daddy was more happy and smiling a lot more. It happened ever since he mentioned Junhee’s daddy was the person on the tv. 

“Daddy?” Sejun said while munching on his toast. 

“Yes baby?” 

“Do you like Junhee’s daddy?” Sehun choked on his toast. 

Gulping down the rest of his water, “What makes you say that?” 

He shook his head and bit his toast, “Nothing daddy. Just asking.” 

Sehun nodded and scrolled through twitter to catch up on the lastest Junmyeon updates, missing Sejun’s sly smile. 

* * *

Jumbling through his closet the next day, he found the perfect set of clothes that would definitely win Junmyeon’s heart. Everything was perfectly planned out in his head: he would look cool when picking Sejun up, Junhee would be clinging onto Sejun, Junmyeon would notice Sehun as he picks up Junhee, Sehun talks to Junmyeon, and the rest would be history. He smiled to himself, finally he’ll be able to reach for his happiness. 

Only for practice to go overtime. Sehun dropped his shoulders, glaring at his coach. He angrily shoved his gear in his bag and threw them in the car. He slumped into the driver’s seat, slapping himself awake to go pick his son up. 

He parked his car and slowly got out, slightly pouting as he was still upset about the lost opportunity. He was suddenly attacked by a small human, almost making him fall if it weren’t for his fast reflexes. 

“Whoa there Sejun!” He lifted him up. The culprit giggled and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck, leaving wet kisses on his face. 

He profusely apologized to the teacher, but she was understanding. Well, it was normal. The preschool was meant for children whose parents had crazy schedules, most of them being famous. She was used to parents coming in late but she didn’t mind, not when all of her students were sweethearts. 

“Daddy! Today we made paper airplanes and we were in teams and my team won!” Sejun blabbered as Sehun made sure he was secure in his child seat. 

Sehun sat in the driver’s seat and looked through the rear-view mirror, “who was on your team?” 

“Taetae, Junhee, and Jiwonnie!” Sehun chuckled. “Oh daddy! I told Junhee’s daddy that you wanted to see him and he told me to tell you that he’s excited to meet you!” Sehun swore his heart stopped. 

Maybe he still had a chance, he was just unlucky today. 

Sehun smiled, “Thanks Sejun, for being the best wingman.” Sejun tilted his head before going on about his day. 

* * *

Junmyeon wasn’t into sports. He didn’t know much about it and didn’t have time to sit down and fully watch a game. That was until his daughter Junhee fell in love with football. 

There was this one particular quarterback Junhee would endlessly talk about. Oh Sehun. It sparked some curiosity in Junmyeon; who was this man that captured Junhee’s attention?

He typed ‘Oh Sehun’ in google and was met with the most handsome man he’s ever seen in his entire life. 

Wait. Isn’t this Sejun’s dad? 

“Junhee sweetie?” Junmyeon called. A few moments later he heard footsteps coming towards his way. 

“Yes papa?” She peeked inside his room. 

“Is Oh Sehun Sejun’s daddy?” 

“He is! He’s so cool in real life! I wanted to play catch with him but he had to go” She pouted. He chuckled. 

“Maybe you’ll have another chance,” he ruffled her hair. She beamed. 

“Can I watch the game now daddy?” He nodded, sending Junhee running back to the living room.

He scrolled through as he was still curious as to who exactly Sehun was. 

But a headline had caught his attention. Multiple headlines. 

_Engagement of Korea’s Football Star Oh Sehun and Non-celebrity Women Called Off_

He didn’t want to be nosy and read into it, but he couldn’t help but be reminded of his own situation. So he continued to read. 

Sehun was engaged to his high school sweetheart, even announcing that they were happily expecting a child. There was a slight ache in Junmyeon’s heart, for reasons he didn’t know. They were living a happy lifestyle, but the women’s nasty personality began to show. 

She stayed out late despite being pregnant and the media had caught her making out with another man. There were multiple photos of the women and another man making out outside of a club, making Junmyeon sad for Sehun. 

It seemed as the last straw for Sehun was when the women was caught cheating on him so he ended the engagement and wanted to gain full custody of the child after she gave birth. Of course, the women wouldn’t go away without a fight, going as far as telling the media how she would destroy the child’s life if Sehun even tried to get away from her. As Junmyeon continued reading, it was evident that this was a nightmare for Sehun, the pictures in the article showcased the terrible bags under his eyes from all the sleepless nights. 

Eventually the terrible fight ended with Sehun getting full custody of the child and the child was never to be seen near or with the women. It was also reported that Sejun was born prematurely and that it was a miracle that the child was alive and well. 

Reading the ‘scandal’ left Junmyeon with a heavy heart. Sehun didn’t deserve any of that and the fact that he had to go through it alone, with no one by his side made him heartbroken. 

A sudden cheer from the living room reminded him of how Sehun made his daughter smile despite all of the events happening. He smiled, mentally thanking Sehun and hoping he could meet him one day in real life to properly thank him. And maybe introduce himself. 

Gradually, he started joining Junhee whenever Sehun’s team was playing. It seemed like a bunch of people running back and forth and seeing who has the most stamina; he didn;t quite get the hype or the rules. 

“Junhee, are they winning? Did they score?” 

“Yes daddy, they did!” She answered with excitement. 

Junmyeon opened his mouth but Junhee answered before he could say anything, “Yes Sehun was the one who made the pass. He’s the quarterback. The person who throws the passes.” Junmyeon closed his mouth and nodded. 

Whenever Sehun’s team had a game, Junhee and Junmyeon would huddle underneath a blanket with Junmyeon wrapping his arms around his daughter, occasionally using her as a chin rest. She would explain the rules to him whenever he asked with excitement because her daddy was finally showing interest in the one thing she loved most: football. 

Junmyeon smiled whenever Junhee blabbered on about the plays; though his attention was on Sehun the entire time. 

* * *

They met at their kids’ family day. It was sports themed; with the reason being that more than half of the parents were famous athletes, it was only appropriate to make this year’s family day sports themes. 

Sehun felt a tug on his arm. He looked down and smiled at Sejun who was gripping his hand tightly.

“Yes Sejun?” 

“Daddy… don’t embarrass me okay?” The child pouted, not wanting his first school event to become a disaster. 

“What?” Sehun gasped, faking a hurt look. “I never embarrassed you ever in my life!” 

“Daddy…” He whined. 

Sehun bent down to Sejun’s height and ruffled his hair. “Alright, alright I won’t do anything embarrassing baby. Oh how it hurts, one day you’re a baby and now you-”

“Junhee!!!” Sehun shrieked and let go of Sehun’s hand to run over to his best friend. Sehun pouted. His baby was growing up too fast. 

“Hi Sejunnie’s daddy!”

“Hello there Junhee, how have you been?” 

“Good! My daddy tied my hair into a ponytail today and let me choose what color hair tie to use! I chose pink because our class is team pink and pink is such a cute color and oh! My socks match too!” Sehun laughed and cooed at the little girl’s energy. She never failed to make him smile. “Can we play catch today Sejunnie’s daddy?” 

“Maybe if we have enough time,” he booped her cute nose, “Speaking of your daddy, where is he?” Sehun asked. 

She pointed toward the classroom. “He’s inside getting ready! Shouldn’t Sejunnie’s daddy go too?” 

“Ah, I guess I’ll have to go. Cheer the loudest for me okay kids?” He received nods from both of them. He chuckled and walked into the classroom to change into his uniform. 

He heard whispers as he walked toward the classroom. He looked over at the other parents to smile and wave. They squealed and one tripped over themselves. He chuckled. 

The moment he walked into the classroom, the other kid’s dads bowed to him and asked for signatures and handshakes. He smiled and accepted every single request. He looked around to see if Junmyeon was around. Much to his disappointment, it seemed as if he has already finished changing, as he can hear the moms squealing outside about Kim Junmyeon. 

He hoped they were on the same team, then he would be able to impress him and perhaps get to know him more. 

* * *

Sehun was very competitive; the one thing he hated most was losing. So when he saw the score 4-3, he had to calm himself down. 

They were playing capture the flag, the objective was to get the other team's flag. If you get tagged, you’re out. Simple, but there was a twist. Each team had 5 objects on their side and they would receive a point if they were able to steal the opposing team’s object and safely run it back to their side. If they got the other team’s flag safely to their side without getting tagged, they would automatically win the game. He thought he had it easy, it was just a fun game where parents play against other parents. But it was out of his mind that most of the parents were super athletes and having Kim Jongin, the so-called greatest forward in Korea on the opposing team. He gritted his teeth, he didn’t want to lose, especially to Jongin. His best friend would never let it go. 

He had his eyes locked onto the flag on the opposing team’s side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, ready to run for the flag when he saw a small figure holding the flag as if his life depended on it. Confused, he ran over to protect him, he didn’t want the man to get tagged. Only for the said man to fall face first into the grass millimeters before the center. Sehun sighed in defeat. 

But he heard cheers from his teammates. He looked and saw that the man’s arms crossed the line, which meant that he was able to get the flag across. Quickly realizing that they won and the man needed help, he ran over. 

“Hey, uh, we won and all but let’s take you to the nurse.” Sehun crouched down. 

“Yeah, I would like that. I think I need some help though.” The man said. 

Sehun reached over and shifted the man’s weight onto his shoulder so he was able to walk better. He looked at the unknown man’s face and realized it was Kim Junmyeon. 

He froze. His crush, the person he wanted to talk to for so long, was right there. This was his chance, for his happiness to start. But he didn’t realize Junmyeon was slipping off of his shoulder. 

He heard a groan and realized that Junmyeon was on the ground. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry-I didn’t mean to do that-I’m so sorry-” Sehun panicked. He ruined his chance, his plans to impress his crush was gone. 

Junmyeon laughed, “I think I really need to go to the nurse now.” 

“Yes, I’ll take you there right away.” 

Junmyeon wasn’t expecting to be bridal carried to the nurse’s room, but at the same time, he wasn’t feeling the greatest; so he decided to lean his head against Sehun’s chest. It made him feel warm and safe. Again, probably because he hit his head and didn’t know hid left and right at the moment. 

As for Sehun, he tried his hardest not to drop Junmyeon after Junmyeon nuzzled his head against his chest. He saw from the corner of his eye Sejun and Junhee running towards them. He noticed Junhee looked like she was about to cry. Sehun crouched down slowly, making sure Junmyeon was comfortable. 

“Don’t worry sweetie, your daddy is okay.” Junhee pouted.

He turned to Sejun, “Baby, can you go grab Jiwon and Taeoh and keep Junhee company?” 

“Yes daddy!” He saluted, quickly grabbing Junhee’s hand and running towards their other friends. 

With their kids now occupied, Sehun focused all of his energy not to drop Junmyeon for the second time. 

* * *

Sehun was relieved when the nurse told him there was no concussion, just bruises and scrapes. 

“Mr. Oh? I’ve been called to take care of some things on the field, will you be okay if I leave you here with Mr. Kim?” 

“More than okay!” He replied with a smile. The nurse smiled back and left. 

Sehun heard rustling and looked over to see Junmyeon slowly waking up. Sehun helped him sit up to make it easier for Junmyeon to drink some water and take pain-relieving medication. 

“Uh, it’s okay for you to leave now, Mr. Oh.” Junmyeon said softly. 

“No, it’s fine. You were a part of my team and I was captain so I need to take care of you.” Sehun smiled. “Also, no need to be formal with me, Sehun is fine.” 

Junmyeon blushed. Sehun tried his hardest not to coo. 

Junmyeon cleared his throat, “How are you?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Sehun chuckled. 

“Well I guess I forgot how to hold a normal conversation when I’m in front of the greatest quarterback in Korea.”

“I can say the same to Korea’s Most Loved Actor.” He smirked. 

Junmyeon huffed, “So far, you’ve just been repeating the same thing as me.”

“It’s fun teasing you,” he winked, surprised at the confidence laced in his voice. 

Junmyeon’s ears were tinged with pink. He pouted, Sehun’s flirting seemed to be working; he was slightly attracted to it but he was never going to admit to him. Nope, never. Junmyeon jerked forward suddenly, alerting Sehun. 

“What’s wrong? Does something hurt?” A worried tone laced Sehun’s voice. 

“Where’s Junhee and Sejun? Are they okay?” Junmyeon was slowly getting off the bed until Sehun pushed him back. 

“They’re okay,” Sehun smiled, “I told Sejun to keep Junhee busy with Taeoh and Jiwon while I take care of you.” 

Junmyeon felt his face burning and hid it after softly muttering a ‘thank you’. 

“Oh!” Junmyeon suddenly turned towards Sehun, surprising the latter. “I watched your game! Congratulations on the win!” Junmyeon smiled. 

“Thanks, it’s no big deal. Haha.” Sehun tried to play it off cool but utterly failed, mentally telling himself off for such a dumb response. “Wait. I remember reading somewhere that you don’t have much interest in sports?” 

“Well, uhm, Junhee loves football and admires you a lot so I just keep tabs on games you know? It's a great way to bond with each other.” Junmyeon managed to say it without stuttering, embarrassed Sehun almost caught on that he started watching because of a certain someone. “Wait a minute. You read my interviews?” 

It was Sehun’s turn to blush, “Well, you’re my favorite actor and I just came across that magazine and read it.” Sehun definitely wasn’t at the convenience store just to buy that magazine. 

Junmyeon giggled. Giggled. Korea’s Most Loved Actor giggled because of Sehun. He must’ve saved the world in his past life to be in the same room as Junmyeon and make him giggle. 

“Are yo-you feeling better now? Want to go get the kids?” Sehun asked, trying to distract himself from Junmyeon’s giggles that’s turning his brain into mush. 

Junmyeon smirked, “Yeah I’m feeling much better now that I’ve talked to you.” 

“O-oh.” Sehun was at a loss for words. Junmyeon snickered, it was fun seeing the quarterback turn into a blushing mess. Sehun helped Junmyeon off the bed, wrapping one of his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon looked up at Sehun with a crease between his brows. 

“For support.” Sehun said, his face beet red. Junmyeon nodded, mentally smirking. 

They walked out of the building, Junmyeon shielding himself from the sunlight. It was a bit too bright; afterall he did spend a good amount of time indoors. They spotted their kids on the play structure with Taeoh and Jiwon. 

“Junhee!” Junmyeon called out, easily getting his daughter’s attention. She ran towards the two with Sejun following along. 

Junmyeon expected to catch an armful of Junhee, only for Junhee to tackle Sehun, catching both of them off guard. 

She giggled and looked up with admiration, “What do you think of that tackle, Sejunnie’s daddy?” 

Sehun chuckled and ruffled her hair, “It was great! You’ll be an excellent football player once you get older.” Junhee beamed which made Junmyeon’s heart leap. 

Seeing his daughter and Sehun interact did things to his heart, it scared him endlessly. While mindlessly staring at Sehun and Junhee talking about football, Sejun went up to Junmyeon and hugged him which surprised both of them, again. 

“You’re so pretty up close! Daddy always talks about how pretty you are to Uncle Nini bu-” Sehun reached over to grab Sejun out of Junmyeon’s arms and covered his mouth to prevent any more embarrassing things from leaving. 

“Sejun! I think you’re really hungry right now! Let’s go eat lunch!” Sehun shifted Sejun so his son was covering his face to hide his blush from Junmyeon. 

Junhee got off of Sehun and tugged on Junmyeon’s sleeve, “Daddy can we eat lunch with them?” 

“If Sejun and his daddy are okay with it,” Junmyeon looked over at Sehun with a smile. How could Sehun say no to that? 

“Can we daddy? Can we, can we, can we pleaseeeee daddy?” Sejun sported his puppy eyes that worked on Sehun all the time. 

“Of course!” Sehun said, mentally reprimanding himself for sounding too excited. 

They gathered in the middle of the grassy field along with the other parents. Sehun laid down a large blanket and Junmyeon helped set up the food. He couldn’t help but be impressed by Sehun’s homemade food, it looked amazing. 

Sehun was equally as impressed, if not more, with Junmyeon’s cooking. They were amazed at the fact that they had time to cook this much food with how little free time they had on a daily basis. 

Sehun bit into Junmyeon’s kimbap, “Oh my god, this is so good! Way better than mine.” Sejun nodded his head in agreement, reaching for more to stuff in his mouth. Junmyeon smiled and muttered a small thank you. 

Junmyeon ate Sehun’s mandu, mouth watering for more. “Yours is just as good if not better than mine Sehun.” Sehun eyes crinkled at the compliment. “I’m surprised an athlete like you can cook this well,” Junmyeon teased. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sehun whined. Junmyeon looked over to see him pouting. Junmyeon giggled. 

Sejun and Junhee watched their parents tease each other, happily munching on their food. 

Sejun nudged Junhee, “My daddy really likes your daddy.” 

“My daddy does too!” Junhee squealed. She widened her eyes, “Does this mean playdates?” 

“Yes!” Sejun squealed. 

They walked over to their parents and sat on their laps. 

“Can we have playdates daddy?” Sejun begged. 

“Pleaseeee daddy?” Junhee put on her best puppy eyes, something Junmyeon couldn’t say no to. 

They wanted to give in to their kids’ request but with their hectic schedules, it was difficult to manage. They promised them that they would try to make it happen by exchanging numbers (for playdates only, of course) and a ‘see you soon’. The kids were ecstatic and the adults felt their hearts beat a little bit faster than normal. 

Obviously because their kids were happy, not because of each other. Or so they convinced themselves as they left.

* * *

After a nice warm bath and putting on freshly dried pajamas, Sejun walked over to his daddy for his daily bedtime story. Sehun smiled when he heard little footsteps coming his way and laughed when Sejun climbed up into his lap, snuggling into his chest, sleepily requesting for a bedtime story. 

“Daddy?” Sejun yawned. Sehun slowly tucked him into bed, perhaps today was one of those days where Sejun fell asleep before Sehun started reading. 

“Yes Sejunnie?” 

“I had lots of fun today,” Sejun smiled, eyes drooping. Sehun felt a burst of warmth in his heart. 

“What did you enjoy most today?” 

Sejun was silent for a while. 

“Daddy was the happiest today” His son sleepily smiled, “Makes me happy.” 

Sehun wasn’t expecting that answer nor did he know how to respond to it. It stunned him, that’s for sure. He was about to ask his son for more but found Sejun passed out. Sehun smiled. 

“Goodnight Sejunnie,” he whispered, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. 

Sehun couldn’t help but think of the words Sejun told him. He’s been through a lot, sure, but he didn’t think his son would notice. But it was a fact that he had one of the best, if not the best, day of his life meeting Junmyeon. He even got his phone number, how much better can life get. 

He clutched onto his phone, thinking about how to greet Junmyeon. He didn’t want to make it too awkward but he didn’t know how to start a conversation. He rolled around his bed and eventually threw his phone in frustration. 

It dings. 

He scrambled to get his phone and smiled. 

**_from junmyeon_ **

He quickly opened it, heartbeat racing like he’d just finished his workout. 

**junmyeon** : thank you for today!!

it was great meeting you ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

and the kids seemed like they had the time of their lives^^

Sehun melted at the way Junmyeon messaged him. He knew Junmyeon liked using emojis (because he read about it in one of his interviews) but he never thought he would be one of those people receiving those and it made him leap in joy. 

**sehun** : no problem hyung! i had lots of fun too

so did sejun

wait is it okay to call you hyung

Sehun cursed at himself, he let himself slip up. It was over now, everything went down the drain. He dramatically sighed, pushing his phone away. Until he heard a ding and quickly grabbed his phone to read Junmyeon’s message. 

**junmyeon** : haha yes it is. i’m glad. i hope we can meet sometime soon (*'▽'*)

Sehun’s grip went lax, making his phone fall right on his face. Was Junmyeon hinting at him? Or was Sehun reading too much into it. Well, it doesn’t hurt to try right? 

**sehun** : how about tomorrow? 10pm? 

Sehun felt his palms getting sweaty, anticipating Junmyeon’s reply. 

**junmyeon** : are you asking me out on a date even tho i just met you today ʕʘ‿ʘʔ

**sehun** : hyung i’ve read and seen so many interviews i probably know everything about you

Sehun groaned. He just spilled his secret to the man himself. 

**junmyeon** : everything? 

**sehun** : yes. everything. 

**junmyeon** : we’ll see about that then tomorrow (๑>◡<๑)

And Sehun felt his heart stop for the millionth time that day. 

* * *

Junhee excitedly rang the doorbell, not being able to stand still. The moment she heard the door unlock, she ran and gave the man a hug. 

“Uncle Yeollie!” Junhee squealed, making Chanyeol and Junmyeon chuckle. 

“Hey there Junhee, energetic as always.” Chanyeol smiled. 

“Where’s Jiwon? Uncle Baek said we can play dress up and then bake and then paint and then-oh! Jiwonnie!” Junhee ran off with Chanyeol closely following behind. Junmyeon smiled. Baekhyun cleared his throat, gaining Junmyeon’s attention. 

“So… Oh Sehun huh? Never knew you were into athletes.” Baekhyun smirked. 

Junmyeon blushed, “H-how’d you find out?” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You know Junhee’s favorite Uncle is Chanyeol and she tells him everything.” Junmyeon sighed, of course Junhee told him, she can never keep things to herself. “Also cause Kyungsoo told me. Well, it was more like Sejun told Taeoh, who told Jongin, who told Kyungsoo, and he told me.” Baekhyun smiled. 

“When did my life turn into a telephone game?” Junmyeon groaned. 

“That doesn’t matter right now, go get your man!” Baekhyun lightly pushed Junmyeon towards the door, “But on a serious note, I want you to find your happiness Jun, Kyungsoo does too.” 

“I don’t need—”

Baekhyun shoved Junmyeon out of his house before he could finish, “don’t come back until you get some dick!” Baekhyun winked. 

Junmyeon scowled, he didn’t understand how they remained friends after all the trouble Baekhyun caused back in college. 

Once he got back to his house, it was unsettling. The quietness in his house, the lack of lights when he entered irked him. He never liked the feeling of emptiness, it made him overthink. His phone started ringing, groaning when he saw who the caller was. 

“What do you want?” Junmyeon scowled. 

“Wow Junmyeon hyung, is that how you greet your friend? Hurt.” 

“You just want to butt into my love life right now Kyungsoo.” 

“You did the exact same thing when I told you I liked Jongin. It’s payback time, bitch.” Kyungsoo smirked. 

“Fair point,” Junmyeon sighed. 

“Hey, real talk though,” Kyungsoo said in a serious tone, Junmyeon never liked it when he used it. “Sehun went through a lot of shit and whatever interaction you had with him made him really happy.” Junmyeon smiled. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen that man more lively than today when he came to drop Sejun off at our house. I hope you know what that means.” 

“Huh?” 

“I think you’re the one that can help him heal, and he could do the same for you.” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “Both you and Baekhyun need to stop being so disgusting and romantic. Where did my best friends go?” 

“Hyung, we’re being serious. We just want you to be happy.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell both of you everything after the date. Bye.” Junmyeon hung up, slumping into his couch. He heard a notification from his phone. Hoping it was from Sehun he opened it and much to his disappointment, it was from Kyungsoo in their group chat. 

**kyungie** : the bitch admitted its a date

baek im gonna bake a cake bring the drinks

WE ARE GONNA PARTYYYYY 

**baekkie** : ON IT BABIE

**junmyeon** : i will BLOCK BOTH OF YOU

**kyungie** : :*

**baekkie** : can’t wait to hear all about it~

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and lied down on the couch, clutching his phone in case Sehun messaged him. It’s been a while since he felt this way, like a middle schooler having a crush for the first time. He’s been too busy with his schedule that he didn’t have time for dating. Also with Junhee in his life, it was hard finding someone that was willing to date a busy man with a daughter out of wedlock. A notification popped up on his phone.

sehun: i’ll be there in 5 :)

Junmyeon smiled. 

**junmyeon** : okay don’t get lost (*'▽'*)

**sehun** : ofc i won’t soo made sure i memorized the way to get to your house

Junmyeon groaned. Kyungsoo’s going to get an earful later. After a few minutes, he heard knocks. He quickly got up, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked okay, and opened the door. 

Sehun smiled, “Hi.” 

“Hello.” 

Sehun noticed the lack of squealing in the house. “Where’s Junhee?” 

“Sleeping over at my friend’s house.” 

Sehun nodded, “I dropped Sejun off at my friend’s house too.” 

The silence that followed felt awkward. Junmyeon panicked, he didn’t think this would be a problem but he was known for not knowing how to act around people he found handsome. 

“Well, let’s get going then?” Sehun asked. 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Junmyeon nodded. 

Sehun reached over to hold Junmyeon’s hand but stopped, “Can I hold your hand?” 

Junmyeon shyly hid his face with his sleeves and nodded. Sehun noticed the blush and smiled, grabbing Junmyeon’s hand and leading him to his car. 

Junmyeon was hoping when they were in Sehun’s car things would get better but they didn’t. Everything still felt awkward, Junmyeon stared out the window thinking about what topics to talk about while Sehun fiddled with the wheel. 

Sehun cleared his throat, cutting Junmyeon’s internal monologue short. “So how was your day today?” 

There was a pause before Junmyeon bursted into laughter. Sehun had confusion written all over his face. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“No,” Junmyeon smiled while shaking his head, “it’s just that that’s something my coworker would ask, not my date.” 

“Well you gotta start somewhere right?” Sehun smiled, happy he made Junmyeon laugh. 

“Yes yes. My day was alright, shot about three scenes for my drama? It was super tiring though because this one person, I’m not going to name names, kept messing up but he was a child so it was adorable. He reminded me of Sejun.” Junmyeon gasped, realizing he said too much. Now Sehun was going to think he was a weirdo for thinking about his kid while he was at work. Way to ruin a date that barely started. 

Junmyeon looked over to find Sehun chuckling, “Seems like a fun day hyung.” Relief filled Junmyeon. 

“How about you?” 

“Practice was rough.” Sehun pouted. Junmyeon tried his hardest to hold in his coo. “Coach thought it would be nice to make everyone run more laps before the actual practice and I’ve never felt more tired in my entire life and I raise a kid by myself.” 

“That’s rough buddy.” 

Sehun turned to face Junmyeon at a stoplight, “You did not just quote Zuko on me” Junmyeon slyly smiled. 

“Wait a minute, I never asked where we’re going.” 

“Well you should’ve asked before you got in the car,” Sehun smiled. 

“Are you kidnapping me?” 

“I don’t know, am I?” Sehun played along. 

“I will jump out of this car, I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again.” Junmyeon said. 

“That was real? You didn’t ask for a stunt double?” Sehun looked at the man in disbelief. 

“I wanted to stick to my acting you know. I have to go through the pain to actually show it.” Junmyeon laughed. 

“You’re insane, no wonder you have so many awards. You deserve all of them.” Junmyeon blushed at the compliment. 

“Do-don’t change the topic,” Junmyeon stuttered. “Where are we going?” Sehun looked over once again and saw Junmyeon’s eyes sparkle with curiosity. He chuckled at the sight. 

“We’re going to see my favorite movie,” he smiled. 

Junmyeon gasped and then squinted suspiciously at Sehun, “You read one of my interviews for a first date idea, didn’t you.” 

Sehun sheepishly smiled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Junmyeon smiled, glad that the awkwardness dissipated quickly and turned into comfort. 

* * *

It didn’t feel like they were heading to a movie theatre, with how they were heading towards an isolated area. Junmyeon gasped when they reached their destination: a drive-in movie. 

“I’ve always wanted to go to something like this!” 

“What’s stopping you?” 

Junmyeon glared at Sehun, “I don’t know maybe the fact that when people see my face I get bombarded with phones and attention.” 

“Maybe. Not too sure though, I haven’t seen you much on tv,” Sehun teased. 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and muttered, “You’re such a brat.” 

Sehun got out of the car and started to set up blankets and pillows in the back to make it more comfortable for them when watching. Junmyeon offered to help but was declined, saying he was the one who invited him out so he was going to take care of everything. Junmyeon blushed, not used to the treatment but something inside was telling him to bask in it. After setting everything up, Sehun gestured to the setup. They got in and Junmyeon sighed while sinking into one of the pillows. Junmyeon looked at Sehun, tilting his head in confusion. The man looked nervous. 

“Sehun? What’s wrong?” Junmyeon got up from his pillow. 

“Can I-can I cuddle with you?” Sehun pouted and fiddled with the edge of his shirt, eyes avoiding Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon smiled and held out his arms, “Yes, you can.” The moment Junmyeon gave him the okay, Sehun ran into Junmyeon’s arms. He’s been waiting so long to cuddle him, ever since Kyungsoo told him Junmyeon loved cuddling and was very affectionate. 

Sehun looked down at Junmyeon, “Is this okay?”

Junmyeon looked up at Sehun and smiled, “More than okay.” Junmyeon quietly said and snuggled closer. 

“Hey, if you’re worried about being found, it’s okay. I have everything planned if things go wrong.” Sehun smiled. Junmyeon couldn’t help but giggle, he felt safe for once in the presence of another. 

The movie was getting started, Junmyeon was excited to see what Sehun’s favorite movie was. One way to get into Junmyeon’s heart was movies and Sehun got it spot on (also because he’s said it multiple times in magazine interviews—they really need to ask better questions). Junmyeon scrunched his face, this scene seemed oddly familiar and the dialogue did as well? 

“Hold on,” Junmyeon whispered. “Isn’t this the movie I’m in?” 

“Yup!” 

“Your favorite movie is that one I’m in?” 

“Yes!” Junmyeon looked up to find Sehun looking back, all smiley and cute. “Now shhh.” 

Junmyeon didn’t watch the movie since he’s watched it too many times. He opted to watch Sehun’s reaction, hoping the latter wouldn’t notice. Even though Sehun had probably watched it more than once, his reactions were as if it was his first time watching and it was adorable. Junmyeon smiled, this was exactly why he entered the acting industry: to make others smile with his own acting. 

* * *

The credits started to roll signaling the end of the movie. Junmyeon stretched and yawned, watching Sehun’s reaction was better than the movie. He insisted on helping Sehun clean up to which Sehun reluctantly agreed, figuring Junmyeon can’t take no for an answer when it comes to cleaning up. 

“So did you enjoy it?” Sehun started the engine. 

“Huh?” Junmyeon had a puzzled expression. 

“Watching my reaction during the entire movie. You didn’t even look at the movie screen.” Sehun smirked. He took a peek at Junmyeon who was blushing. “Aw hyung don’t need to be embarrassed. I’m a quarterback, I unconsciously focus on my surroundings.” Junmyeon hid his face in embarrassment. Sehun started driving with one hand, the other reaching over to squeeze Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon smiled at the action and squeezed back.

“You’re really pretty.” Junmyeon hesitated. 

Sehun felt his face heating up, “That’s the first time I’ve been called pretty.” He looked over at Junmyeon and flashed his smile, “Thank you.” He pulled Junmyeon’s hand up and pressed a light kiss on it, making Junmyeon blush and hide his face with his free hand. 

“Where are we going now?” 

“To get dinner.” 

“Can we get yupdduk?” Junmyeon asked, slightly pouting. 

“I was thinking about getting yupdduk!” Sehun chuckled, “It looks like we’re on the same page.” 

Dinner went by fast with Sehun talking about Sejun and Junmyeon doing the same with Junhee. They shared stories, pictures, and just about everything when it came to their kids. They were able to tell that the other cared a lot about their kids and would do anything for their happiness. Sehun was curious as to how Junhee came to this world but he decided against it, Junmyeon would tell him eventually he hoped. They also talked about their friends; to their surprise, they had mutual friends. How they never mentioned it was something they needed to talk about with their friends. 

Whenever Sehun talked about Sejun, Junmyeon couldn’t help but fall in love with the man. Despite all the hardships Sehun went through, Sehun was still proud of his son and there was nothing sexier than a dad who loved and cared for his son. 

“—myeon? Junmyeon?” 

“Huh? Yeah?” 

“I asked if you wanted to go now? It’s getting pretty late and as much as I don’t want this date to end, I want you to get some sleep.” 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go I’ll pay-” Junmyeon reached over to the paycheck only for Sehun to snatch it. 

“No. I’m paying. I told you, I invited you out so I’ll be doing everything.” Sehun smiled.

The drive back was silent but comfortable. Sehun once again held onto Junmyeon’s hand while driving, occasionally squeezing as if he’s sending some message to Junmyeon. It would be an understatement if they said the date was the best thing they ever experienced in a while. Running away from all of their responsibilities as an athlete and actor, being away from the spotlight and being able to enjoy someone’s company was something they haven’t had in a while and boy did they realize they needed it. 

Sehun drove into Junmyeon’s driveway which meant their date was nearing its end. They get out of Sehun’s car, hands still linked, slowly walking towards the front door. Junmyeon slowly turned the key to his house before looking at their intertwined fingers. 

“I had a great time.” Junmyeon shyly smiled. 

“I did too. It would be great if I can see you again.” 

“YES, i-i mean, of course. Yes. That’d be nice.” 

Junmyeon quickly goes up on his tiptoes and lightly kisses Sehun’s cheek, “Good night!” He squealed before running into his house. Sehun couldn’t process what happened but once he did, he hid his face and walked back to his car. 

“Why is he so damn cute?” Sehun slumped back into his seat. 

* * *

It was afternoon when Sehun went to pick up Sejun from the Kim household. He was supposed to get him earlier but he had just woken up an hour ago, not being able to sleep after the kiss he received on his cheek. Kyungsoo was the one who answered the door, the person Sehun secretly hoped was still sleeping but knew it wouldn’t happen. 

“So?” 

“So what?” Sehun rolled his eyes. 

Kyungsoo pouted, “You know what I’m talking about.” 

Sehun sighed. “It was perfect.” 

“Oh my god, Jonginnie he said it with a lovestruck face. I hear wedding bells already!” Kyungsoo clapped his hands excitedly. 

“Are you gonna let me in or so I have to stand here forever?” Sehun raised one of his eyebrows. 

“Oh yes come in! Give me all the details, I made lunch for you.” Kyungsoo pushed him into the kitchen. 

“Lunch?” Jongin popped out from the living room. 

“Jonginnie you just ate, I can’t believe you’re still hungry.” Kyungsoo glared. 

“Playing with Taeoh and Sehun takes 90% of my energy Soo, you can’t blame me.” Kyungsoo giggled. 

“DADDDDYYYYYYYY!” Sejun ran over when he saw his dad, hugging his leg. 

“Hi baby! Did you miss me?” Sehun crouched down and ruffled his hair. 

“Nope! Uncle Kyungie made me really good food! I never want to leave!” 

“Better than my food?” Sejun nodded, making Jongin and Kyungsoo laugh. 

“Hi Uncle Hunnie!” Taeoh said, hugging him. Sehun returned the gesture. “Daddy told me Uncle Hunnie went on a date with Uncle Myeon!” Taeoh giggled. 

Sehun looked back at Kyungsoo with disbelief. “You told your kid about my date? Also how come you never told me you knew Junmyeon when you knew I liked him a lot?” 

Kyungsoo shrugged and pushed him towards the kitchen. 

“Hey Soo?” Sehun called out. 

“Hm?” Kyungsoo hummed, putting food on a plate. 

“Where’s Junhee’s mom?” A fork fell on the floor, the clank resonating in the kitchen. 

“It’s not my place to tell you Sehun, Junmyeon has to tell you himself.” Kyungsoo handed him a plate full of food and orange juice, “It’s a sensitive topic Sehun. I-I don’t know if Junmyeon would ever tell you.” 

Sehun nodded, realizing that Junmyeon might have more on his plate and Sehun didn’t know anything about him. 

* * *

When Junmyeon rang the doorbell, Chanyeol answered while carrying a sleeping Junhee. He couldn’t help but imagine Sehun carrying Junhee. Having a domestic lifestyle with Sehun felt like a dream, he would be so gentle with Junhee and would care for her just as much as he would even though he wasn’t her biological father. 

“Earth to Junmyeon?” Chanyeol said, getting back his attention. 

“Huh?” 

“I asked how your date was.” 

“It was great, Yeollie. I really needed-” Chanyeol was lightly pushed over to reveal Baekhyun who dragged him into their house. 

“Give me the details!” Baekhyun yelled. 

“Baek, inside voice, Junhee’s still sleeping.” Chanyeol warned. 

“Oh sorry babe,” he turned to Junmyeon, “the details.” He whispered. 

They sat down on the couch and Junmyeon started to explain what happened. Baekhyun noticed how happy Junmyeon sounded while explaining and couldn’t help but smile.

“Can you quit smiling like that? It’s creeping me out.” Junmyeon stopped his monologue. 

“It’s been a while since I saw you this happy Jun.” 

“What do you mean? I was happy before this. I have Junhee and all of you guys.” Junmyeon retorted. 

“Yes, that’s true but deep down I know you felt lonely. I’ve known you since college. I saw what you went through, I know what you went through. Junmyeon,” Baekhyun put both of his arms on his shoulders, “you don’t always have to give, you deserve to receive too.” 

Junmyeon knew what Baekhyun was hinting at, “Baek, you know it’s impossible. Even if we liked each other, he’s a football player, I’m an actor. We’re too busy and the media would follow us everywhere, waiting for us to fall. It would never work.” 

“Jun-” A squeal, followed by Junhee running to Junmyeon and sitting on his lap interrupted their conversation. 

“Daddy! How was your… uh… uhm… Uncle Yeollie what was the world again?” 

Chanyeol leaned against the wall, “I think the word you’re looking for is date.” 

“It was great Junhee.” Junmyeon snuggled Junhee. She wrapped her arms around Junmyeon’s neck. 

“Was it fun? Did you play football?” 

“No I didn’t have the chance to.” Junmyeon laughed. 

Junhee pouted, “You missed out on a good chance!” Junmyeon laughed. 

“Did you have fun, baby?” Junhee nodded and proceeded to blabber about Uncle Yeollie and Jiwonnie. 

Baekhyun stood up to give them time on their own and leaned into Chanyeol who wrapped his arms around him. Chanyeol lightly kisses his head. 

“Baek, I know you want him to be happy, but let them take their time you know? It takes time to heal.” 

“I know, it just breaks my heart whenever I see him with his dark bags and lost eyes.” Baekhyun took a deep breath. “I just want him to be happy. After all he went through, all he deserves is happiness.” 

“I do feel like they’ll both find some sort of comfort and heal together. Let’s just watch and protect them from afar okay?” Chanyeol nuzzled his face into Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Do you think it’ll work? I think it will.” 

“It definitely will. It’ll take time, but it will.” Chanyeol agreed. 

* * *

Sehun came back from Saturday practice exhausted and the thought of showering and sleeping was the only thing driving him. 

“Daddy?” Sejun tugged on Sehun’s arm. 

“Yeah baby?” 

“Can I have a playdate with Junhee?” 

It’s been two weeks since the date, meaning two weeks since he last saw Junmyeon. With their busy schedules, they only had time for texting. Even though they were only texting, he was falling in love and it scared him. 

“I can ask but there’s no guarantee okay Sejunnie?” Sejun nodded. 

Sehun sent Junmyeon a quick message before taking a shower. The tension in his body relieved from the warmth, he sighed. Once he got out and fully dressed, he went over to check his phone. 

**_from jun hyung_ **

He smiled. 

**jun hyung** : yes! junhee has been asking for a long time（╹◡╹）♡

**sehun** : great! when should we meet? 

**jun hyung** : whatever time works for you, i’m free this entire weekend ✌︎('ω')✌︎

**sehun** : how about at 3? 

**jun hyung** : that works! my house or yours? 

**sehun** : my house since i’m the one who asked. 

**jun hyung** : okie see you soon (*´꒳`*)

Sehun closed his phone and sighed. He laid down on his bed. Was it too soon to confess? Sehun felt like there was a connection and their kids were best friends too! If that wasn’t a sign he should shoot his shot, then what was? 

But at the same time, he didn’t know what Junmyeon was holding onto. There was something that was stopping him from letting Sehun into his life, he saw it in his eyes. Even in his text messages, there would be moments where Junmyeon would back off. He rolled over to his side, he couldn’t take his mind off of Junmyeon. He really wanted to date Junmyeon, he wanted to pepper his face with kisses, wanted to hold his hand and huge him, take him out on more dates.

Their lives were always hunted down by the media. They were never given a break. Junmyeon wasn’t out, Sehun knew that. Would it work? Would Junmyeon be willing to risk it all? Sehun was out and proud as a bisexual man, well he had no choice to since he accidentally came out in front of millions on national tv. To his surprise, he did get more support than hate. His head hurt from all the overthinking. He closed his eyes, telling himself it was a well deserved nap. 

* * *

“Guys stop it, take this seriously!” Junmyeon complained, he knew facetiming them would be a waste of time but he needed their advice. 

“I mean we all know what this is about, just suck his dick and all will go well!” Baekhyun said. 

“I will cut all contact with you.” Junmyeon glared at him. 

“Junmyeonnie hyung you look like an angry bunny when you glare,” Kyungsoo giggled. Junmyeon regretted calling them, they were of no help. 

“Okay, okay, let’s be serious here. I don’t see the problem with that Jun,” Kyungsoo said.

“You feel safe around him right?” Baekhyun asked. 

Junmyeon nodded, “Even though it’s just been text I feel like I can trust him with it.” 

“I see hesitation in your eyes hyung, tell us.” Kyungsoo said. 

“It’s just… what if he leaves? What if his image of me is destroyed? He would leave like the others, like everyone in my life.” 

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun yelled, trying to shake his mind off of negative thoughts, “Sehun aren’t like the others. We’re still here. aren’t we? Not everyone would leave and those people are buttheads.” 

“Yeah, I never told you but Sehun has asked me about it. Of course, I didn’t tell him, but he’s waiting. He would never leave.” Kyungsoo reassured him. 

“Wait, are you too dating?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“WHAT?” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun exclaimed. 

“It’s complicated? But after today or when I tell him, it should be clear. Guys, I’m so scared I-” 

“Jun, it’s okay to be scared. But you’re going to have to take the risk sometime right?” Baekhyun interrupted. 

“It will be fine and just know we’re here supporting you,” Kyungsoo smiled, “End the facetime okay? Don’t forget, we love you and support you.” Kyungsoo winked and Junmyeon ended the call. 

He sighed and rolled around his bed. 5 more hours until Junhee and him would go over to Sehun’s. Maybe it was a good time to tell him everything—to let him know a part of his life he hid deep in himself. 

* * *

“Daddy! Daddy! Someone’s here!” Sejun shook him awake. 

“Huh?” Sehun rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Someone’s here!” Sehun widened his eyes and unlocked his phone. 3:03pm. They were here!

“Shit,” he whispered. 

Sejun gasped, “Daddy said a bad word!” 

“Oh shit sorry. Ah fuck. Oh my god.” Sehun groaned. A notification popped up on his phone.

jun hyung: hey you okay? 

sehun: yeah sorry i’ll get you guys in. 

Sehun quickly got dressed and made sure he looked okay and not like he just woke up 5 minutes ago. He rushed up to the front door and opened it. Junhee ran inside without greeting Sehun, she couldn’t wait to play with her best friend. 

“Junhee! You forgot to greet Uncle Hunnie!” Junmyeon scolded her lightly, though it didn’t seem like scolding to Sehun. 

“It’s alright, they’ve been waiting for this playdate for a while,” Sehun smiled. 

They stared at each other for a while before Junmyeon dropped the bomb. 

“I-I know this was only a play date but can we stay over? Like a sleepover?” Junmyeon tilted his head cutely. How could Sehun say no to that? 

“You knew I would say yes and packed all your things huh?” Sehun teased. Junmyeon’s blush was all Sehun needed. 

Sehun let him in the house and turned around to fix some snacks when Junmyeon lightly tugged his arm. 

“I-I have something to tell you later. After the kids sleep.” Junmyeon said quietly. Sehun nodded, he didn’t push any further seeing how Junmyeon was acting. 

* * *

“And then we played in the backyard sandbox and we made castles Daddy! And then Uncle Myeonie gave us snacks and we ate them outside of the sandbox because Uncle Myeonie said sand would get into our snacks and that would be yucky.” Sejun blabbered on about his day to Sehun at the dinner table. 

Junmyeon smiled, “Did you like the snacks Sejunnie?” Sejun nodded. 

“Daddy can we have more playdates?” Junhee asked. 

“Yes you can baby but today isn’t just a regular playdate.” Junmyeon smiled. Junhee and Sejun tilted their heads in confusion. “It’s a sleepover!” They gasped and hugged each other. 

“We can play even more!” Junhee squealed. 

“You two still have bedtime at 10.” Sehun said which made both kids pout. 

Junmyeon looked at how comfortable Junhee was with Sehun. Maybe it was because she loved him as a football player, but seeing her interact with him made his heart warm. He knew he could trust Sehun, that Sehun could take care of them well. 

“Junmyeon?” 

“Huh?” 

Sehun chuckled, “You think too much sometimes huh? I asked if you wanted to clean up and get the kids ready for bed. It’s getting pretty late.” Junmyeon nodded. Getting the kids ready for bed meant Junmyeon would talk about his past with Sehun. He was getting nervous and didn't want the worst to happen. 

“Hey,” Sehun nudged him while they were washing the dishes, “if you don’t want to tell me that’s okay too. I can see how it’s getting you worked up.” 

Junmyeon shook his head, “No I have, no I want to.” Sehun nodded and continued to wash the dishes in silence. 

* * *

Getting the kids in bed was a difficult task since it was their first sleepover with anyone. 

“But daddy~ Me and Sejunnie want to play more~” Junhee whined, refusing to clean up. 

“It’s bedtime sweetie, you have to.” Junmyeon sighed, this was going to be rough. 

“Daddy~ pleaseeeee.” Sejun pouted. 

“Sejunnie, you have to clean up and go to bed.” 

After many unsuccessful attempts, Junmyeon thought of an idea. 

“Junhee, Sejunnie. If you two are good and go to bed now, I’ll take you two out to eat really good ice cream.”

Junhee gasped and turned to Sejun, “Sejunnie let’s sleep! The ice cream my daddy is talking about is really really good! I only get it when I’m really really good so let’s go sleep!” 

Sejunnie pouted but reluctantly agreed, allowing Junhee to drag him towards Sejun’s room.

Sehun and Junmyeon watched as their kids climbed into Sejun’s bed and tucked themsleves in. 

“Wait Junhee, I always have my daddy read to me before I go to sleep.” Sejun said. 

“Okay! Uncle Hunnie~ can you read to us?” 

Sehun smiled, “Of course I can.” 

Junmyeon leaned against the doorframe, watching Sehun read to the kids. It was disgustingly domestic, but Junmyeon loved it. He loved the feeling of having someone to come home to and hug when things get rough, Junhee having another adult she could look up to, Sehun loving Junhee just as much as Junmyeon loved her. And Junmyeon would do the same for Sejun. 

“Junmyeon.” Sehun whispered, getting his attention. Sehun gestured him over. “The kids are asleep and it’s so cute!” Junmyeon walked over and held in a coo. Junmyeon got out his phone to snap a quick picture. 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, “This okay?” Junmyeon nodded. 

“Hey,” Sehun said while leaning his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder, “before you tell me what you want to tell me let’s get ready for bed.” Junmyeon nodded. 

* * *

They sit on the couch, hair damp from the quick shower they took. Sehun faced Junmyeon’s way and held onto his hands. 

“I don’t care how long it takes you to tell me what you want to tell me,” Sehun started, “I’ll wait. Don’t feel rushed, take your time okay?” 

Junmyeon nodded, “Okay.” He took multiple deep breaths before continuing. “I’m going to talk for a while and I don’t want any interruptions. If you feel like you don’t want anything to do with me, tell me at the end.” Sehun opened his mouth but Junmyeon covered it with his hand, “I don’t want to hear it right now. I-I just want to talk.” Sehun nodded and intertwined his fingers with Junmyeon’s. 

“I knew I didn’t like women from the beginning. I don’t know when I realized but I was just never attracted to girls. I wanted to come out, I really did. But the CEO of my agency at that time was scared that me being gay would plummet my career and a small voice in my head knew that they would say that but being told that in person really hurt. 

“I tried dating girls but it just never worked out. My agency was worried and set me up with this girl that I knew from college, I couldn’t say no to my agency so I gave in. I think she knew I didn’t love her but it didn’t stop her from loving me, she would shower me with affection and love in hopes of one day, I fall in love with her. But it just never happened. I don’t know how, but she became pregnant. She said it happened when we were both drunk. When she gave birth to Junhee, she was happy. I remember her face when she held her for the first time. But after that day, she was never seen again. She fled the hospital. We tried looking for her everywhere, but it was as if she disappeared in thin air. I came back to her hospital room after searching everywhere and I found a letter in her hospital bed. She wrote to me that she lied about it happening because we were both drunk. 

“She said that she wouldn’t be able to love the child because she was created because of the fact that I was too nice to say no whenever she made advances on me. She said that she saw the hesitation in my eyes whenever she did it and it made me feel terrible. She spent 5 years of her life with me and she never felt an ounce of love, even though she loved me. I really hope she’s out there with someone that truly loves her but it pains me to think that she would see a picture of my face and the painful memories would come back to her. It hurts me and I don’t know how to overcome it. No one, not even the media knows about this cause the CEO of my agency at that time covered everything up cause they were scared it would ruin their image. I changed agencies and the media knows that I have a daughter but nothing more than that.” Junmyeon sniffled. He rubbed his tears away, not realizing that he had been crying while telling Sehun his past that he wanted to forget. 

Sehun reached over and wiped Junmyeon’s tears, “Can I talk now?” Junmyeon nodded. “Can I hug you?” Junmyeon nodded again. 

Sehun pulled Junmyeon into his lap and whispered soothing words to make Junmyeon calm down. Junmyeon nuzzled his face into Sehun’s neck and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist, feeling safe. 

“After hearing that do you know what I thought?” Junmyeon shook his head. “You’re even stronger than I thought. You’re amazing Junmyeon. I can see how much you love Junhee, no one can replace the love you have for her. Despite all the hardships a single father has, you were able to make your acting career stable and care for Junhee. And I think that’s amazing. You even stepped out of your comfort zone and switched into a better agency, one that actually cares about you. I know you’re not out yet but I know there’s a handful of actors and actresses that are in the LGBTQ+ community in your agency.” Junmyeon nodded. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with all of that on your own. It was hard for me too. I’m sure you’ve read it since the media ate all of that up.” Sehun chuckled, “I think there was a point in time where I thought I just couldn’t do it; raising a kid on my own and being an athlete. Sure my parents and friends were helpful but a child needs to be with their parent and learn from them you know?” Sehun pecked Junmyeon’s cheek. 

“Junmyeon, I want you to look at me when I say this.” Junmyeon picked up his head and looked straight into Sehun’s eyes but didn’t want to leave the warmth Sehun provided. 

“I won’t leave you because you told me this. In fact, you telling me this just makes me want you more. I don’t care what the media thinks, I don’t care what other people think. I just want you and Junhee in my life and Sejun would want the same. I want to take you out on more dates, I want to hug and kiss you whenever, I want to have family outings with the kids, and more importantly, I want to make you and Junhee happy.” Sehun smiled. Junmyeon started to cry. 

“Sehunnie stop making me cry!” Junmyeon lightly hits Sehun. “I want the same too. I want to make you and Sejun happy. I-I love it when you take care of Junhee like she’s your own, I love how you encourage her to play football when she grows older. She loves you just as much as I do and I can see her discipling Sejun when he needs it,” Junmyeon giggled. “But will the kids be okay with it?” 

Sehun laughed and wiped Junmyeon’s tears away, “I bet you they would be ecstatic to hear that they would be seeing each other more often and maybe even more when they become siblings.” 

“But we’d have to get married for that to happen?” 

“It’s a possibility in the future,” Sehun smiled.

Junmyeon hugged Sehun tightly. “Are we boyfriends now?” 

“I thought we were boyfriends since the first and only date we had?” 

Junmyeon pulled away from Sehun, “What?” 

“When I asked you out on a date, my intentions were to make you my boyfriend but I guess I wasn’t clear so let’s try again.” Sehun cleared his throat. “Kim Junmyeon, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Junmyeon giggled and kissed him on the lips, “Yes!” 

Sehun laid down on the couch, making Junmyeon straddle him. Junmyeon blushed at the position. Sehun pulled him down and pressed a light peck on his forehead. “Can we sleep like this?” Sehun asked. 

“Wouldn’t the bed be more comfortable?” Junmyeon teased. 

“Let’s just sleep like this and I’ll wake you up so the kids won’t find out.” 

“You don’t want them to know?” Junmyeon asked. 

“Don’t you think if they find out they’re going to tell our friends?” 

Junmyeon nodded, “That is true, I don’t want that to happen just yet.” 

Sehun smiled and kissed Junmyeon before snuggling into him and whispering a soft good night. Junmyeon smiled; it wasn’t so bad after all. 

* * *

A poke in his eye woke Sehun up from his slumber. With a groan he shifted which made the man lying on top of him groan. 

“Why is my daddy sleeping on top of your daddy?” He heard Sejun ask. 

“I think this is what Uncle Baekkie called boyfriends? He said boyfriend is what you use when you sleep with someone but you're not married like Uncle Baekkie and Uncle Yeollie!” Junhee explained. 

“I thought they were hus...bands..? Like Uncle Kyungie and Uncle Nini!” Sejun said. 

“No~ that’s for marriage!”

Sehun groaned. He slept too much and wasn’t able to wake up in time to carry Junmyeon into his bed. 

“Kids, you’re so loud and it’s only,” Sehun checked his phone and almost cried at the time, “7 in the morning.” 

“Daddy promised us ice cream remember? Daddy? Daddyyyy?” Junhee shook Junmyeon. 

“A couple more minutes Sehunnie.” Junmyeon murmured. 

“Hyung that’s not me, that’s Junhee.” Junmyeon snapped his eyes open and quickly got up. Panicking about the situation. 

“Uhm, uh. Junhee it’s not-”

“Are you and Uncle Myeonnie husbands?” Sejun asked. 

“No, boyfriends!” Junhee said. She gasped, “Does that mean I can call Uncle Hunnie, Daddy Hunnie?” 

Sejun gasped, “And Uncle Myeonnie Daddy Myeonnie?” 

“Oh my goodness, a quaterback is my daddy?” Junhee squealed. “Best day ever! I’m going to tell TaeTae and Jiwonnnie tomorrow!” Sehun and Junmyeon groaned, they saw it coming. 

Sehun wrapped his arm around Junmyeon’s waist before leaving a peck on his shoulder, “Hey, this means they accept it right?” 

“I guess, but what about the media? What about our careers?” 

Sehun smiled, “That’s something to think about in the future. Right now, let’s be in the moment since it only happens once.” 

Junmyeon smiled. He cupped Sehun’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“And that’s what Uncle Baekkie calls a kiss! He does it a lot with Uncle Yeollie!” 

“Junhee sweetie please stop teaching Sejun those things!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
